1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which displays voice data and, more particularly, to a display device which displays data of two different voices on a single screen in different colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phonation training of deaf and/or dumb persons has conventionally been performed such that a teacher produces speech and a student simulates the movement of the teacher's mouth. However, with this conventional method, the student cannot discriminate if he is producing sounds correctly, and this has prevented effective training. Furthermore, even if a student learns to produce sounds correctly to some extent, he will forget how to do it if he does not train for a long period of time.